Thump! Thump! Draaag!
by YamiBaki
Summary: Matthew babysits Peter and Raivis, but something...goes terribly wrong. Based off of an Urban legend.


Thump! Thump! Draaaaag!

There once was a boy named Matthew Williams. He was a good, hard working and very studious boy. He was tall and had a pale complexion, his violet-blue eyes were filled with innocence and his lovely, short, curly blond hair would usually have him mistaken for a girl at times.

One day, a family in his neighborhood had asked him to babysit their two sons, Peter and Raivis, while they went out to dinner and a movie. Matthew agreed and had decided to babysit the boys.

On the night he was babysitting, Matthew had successfully gotten the boys to bed early. While they slept Matthew watched TV as he waited for the parents to come home. As he flipped through channels, he came to an emergency report.

"We suggest that all residents in the area be careful" the reporter said. "The police have not yet capture the escaped convict, nor do they have any idea on his whereabouts"

The report talked about an escaped patient, a Spaniard, who ran away from the crazy house, to find his lost love. They had also explained that he could possibly be hiding in the same area where Matthew was babysitting. The report had made him uneasy and a little bit shaken, so he quickly changed the channel. He smiled as he found that the Maple leafs were playing tonight. As he watched he had completely forgotten the report that was on a while ago.

THUMP!

Matthew whipped his head around at the sound; it seemed to have come from the kitchen...

THUMP!

Peter awoke to the sound of a small noise. At first he thought it was the babysitter, who had dropped something, so he decided to go back to sleep. Just then he heard the noise again.

THUMP!

Peter was a little bit frightened, so he waited a bit, to see if it'll happen again.

THUMP!

Peter got up and rushed to his older brother's bed, he shook him until he had woken up. Peter had explained to Raivis that he had heard several thumping noises and he knew it wasn't the babysitter dropping something. The two waited in their room, frightened as they waited.

THUMP!

The noise seemed to have been getting louder, and closer to the door.

THUMP!

THUMP!

DRAAAG!

THUMP!

THUMP!

DRAAAG!

Then, the noise had suddenly stopped. It had been quiet for a long while, and Peter and Raivis soon became a bit anxious. Then, the doorknob turned. They were about to scream until their 'Mother', Tino, ran inside to their sides. Tino cried, hugging the boys tightly as he covered their eyes.

Outside of the room, the boys father, Berwald, was looking around the house for the culprit, they had already called the police. Once the police had gotten to the house, they started searching and investigating. Peter had asked his 'Mother' what had happened and where was Matthew. That's when Berwald explained what happened.

Berwald and Tino had just gotten home from their Dinner date. Upon arriving, they had heard a small thumping noise. Berwald soon spotted someone running out through the back door, he had ran to catch him, but he couldn't leave his 'wife' and kids alone. Tino had gone in search of Matthew, and upon seeing blood dragged from the kitchen to their children's bedroom, Tino ran upstairs. Upon coming to a stop at the top of the stairs, he let out a loud gasp of pure horror.

There, in front of the door to the kids bedroom was Matthew. His body was covered in blood and his legs were broken. He had been stabbed 32 times and nearly mutilated.

The police had examined the body and told the family what had occurred.

Apparently when Matthew had heard a noise in the kitchen, he had gone to investigate. He turned on the lights an had spotted the escaped convict in the kitchen with a knife in hand. The convict had attacked Matthew.

There was a struggle, and the convict had been able to harmed Matthew. Matthew never gave up without a fight, and had managed to injure the Spaniard. As he left, Matthew dragged himself to the stairs and started to climb. Thump, Thump, Draaag.

Matthew had dragged himself all the way upstairs until he finally collapsed.

The boy had died trying to Protect Peter and Raivis...

A/N: YO, y'all should be grateful.. I ADORE Matthew so I tried to make this urban legend less gruesome then possible! Well! I hoped y'all enjoyed it. Peace! 


End file.
